


Swat

by VeryImpressive



Series: Distraction [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ass-Worship, Bruce is also a little jealous, Bruce is distracted, Bruce is distracted and horny, Bruce knows this., Dick's ass was made by the gods, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NIGHTWING BOOTAY, Non-Explicit Sex, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImpressive/pseuds/VeryImpressive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Bruce swats him on the ass, Dick is determined to get him to do it again, and again, and again. [Companion to "Distraction"] [BruDick]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swat

**Author's Note:**

> This is the long-awaited companion piece to that messy BruDick drabble I wrote a few months back entitled "Distraction", a lot of people asked for it, and I finally found a road that I could go down to continue the story. This one has more story in it, obviously - and I might write some more, so I'm bumping this up to a series, just so I can have the freedom to what I want with it later - maybe including a longer, full-length story. 
> 
> Anyone, I hope you enjoy it!

**Swat**

**Dick Grayson's Point of View**

The first time he did it, it took me by _complete_ surprise.

Bruce wasn’t known to be very expressive with his emotions, so needless to say, when he       swatted me on the ass – I leapt five feat in the air and made _no_ attempt to hide my utter shock. When I called him on it – he said nothing, nothing at all – and nothing was said of it again. At least verbally, because unbeknownst to Bruce, I was secretly plotting a multitude of ways to get him to touch me like that again. It was such a small thing – but it drove me completely insane.

Sex with Bruce – it was completely amazing.

True to form, Bruce never ceased to put all of his energy into everything that he did – and that extended to the bedroom as well. To begin with, when Bruce and I began this part of our relationship – I was hardly a virgin. I was relatively experienced with both genders – and I had had the fortune of experiencing a multitude of partners. I was sure that it would give me a balanced idea of what I could expect the very first time that Bruce invited me into his bedroom.

I was wrong.

I was _dead-ass wrong._

I had never experienced such an intense fuck in my life.

It wasn’t love making, not by any means – it was hot, rough, quick and _greedy_. The moment that we kissed, it was an eruption of countless years of repression. All of my life, there had never been a person more important to me than Bruce – and the moment he ripped my uniform right off of my body, I wrapped my legs around his mid-section and climbed him like a damn tree.

The first night, we had _consumed_ each other – and it hadn’t stopped.

I never expected him to be the most expressive in our relationship – that much was a given and I wasn’t going to measure our progress, or our feelings for each other by that short standard. When I felt his hand slap against my ass though, it was such a nonchalant thing – such an easy, small thing – it made me want more.

I had to get it from him

* * *

I suppressed a snicker as I slipped the belt out of the loops of my black-slack pants and listened to the video playing behind me on the screen. Several weeks ago, Bruce and I had picked up on a new source of heroine coming through to the City – and after combing through the underground, we had traced a shipment coming to the docks on a tanker from a local shipping magnet by the name of Baron Daley. The same Baron Daley that was a frequent attendee of the many galas and parties thrown here at the Manor, by Bruce’s alter-ego of course.

For the last hour, Bruce had been sitting at the computer, listening to the audio and video that we had captured from Daley tonight. The party had been designed for the express purpose of spying on him – and doing all that we could to see if his connections spread elsewhere in the elite. If it did, it could very well require the intervention of _Brucie_ Wayne, as well as Batman.

The thing was, in my traditional role as bait – we’d run into a problem.

And it was because of that problem that Bruce hadn’t so much as moved from the computer. He hadn’t said a word, he just sat there – seething over the events earlier in the night.

It appeared that Baron Daley had… _similar_ proclivities to Bruce.

Bruce and I hadn’t quite considered things from _that_ angle – considering in our long partnership, we’d only ran into it a handful of times from the male gender. There had been plenty of marks and criminals that had been attracted to me, both male and female – but considering how young I was when I was Robin, that verged on the perverted, more than the flattering. We just clearly hadn’t expected Baron to be as openly attracted to me as he demonstrated tonight.

I certainly didn’t expect Baron to be has _handsy_ as he had been.

I also didn’t expect him to pull me in – and whisper the _dirtiest_ things in my ear.

* * *

“A treat like you shouldn’t be with Wayne,” Daley hummed in my ear – and it was all that I could do to not beat the ever-loving shit out of this man for touching me like this in public.

It was public knowledge that Bruce and I were together – and the arrogance of him to do this here.

Biting my lip and restraining myself from kneeing him in the groin when I felt one of his hands drift up from my upper thigh, I nearly yelped when I felt it transverse up to the swell of my ass. I was almost seeing red when both of his _small_ hands settled there and gave me a tight – and very _obnoxious_ – squeeze.

“You shouldn’t say things like that in his home Mr. Daley,” I had been the student of the greatest detective and by extension, the greatest _actor_ , ever. I knew how to play the part that I needed to play – and if I had to act like I liked this man’s hands on my body – I could do it well.

“What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Daley grinned.

I grinned in return and faded out from his conversation.

It was official, once Bruce reviewed this footage – which he was going to do, _directly_ after this party ended, he was going to have an aneurysm. Daley was going to take the title of being the sole bad-guy ever to put Batman in his place, and he’d get it solely from touching me.

“Do you wanna’ blow this party and find a dark closet to hide in?” He whispered.

Oh.

_Good lord._

I wasn’t blind – I knew that I had my looks, and I had my physical looks to attract anyone that I really wanted to attract. There came a point though when it got rather ridiculous – and I had to admit that the first time I ever had a guy ask me if he could fuck my _‘pretty ass’_ – it was startling. I turned him down, severely creeped out – and this guy, this guy reminded me of that.

“I’ll have to pass,” I smiled slightly at him, and not so subtly removed myself from his presence. “I’ll be seeing you around Mr. Daley, next time I _might_ take you up on your offer.”

I think that was the biggest lie that I had ever told in my life.

* * *

“Bruce,” I began, walking up to place my hands on the back of his chair.

When I finally could see his expression, it was one of the few moments that I had ever seen Bruce unguarded. It was one of the few times that Bruce was probably so overcome by another emotion that he forgot to put his mask up. Any other time, it would have made me feel pretty damned special that he wasn’t hiding himself from me. I was one of perhaps only three people alive that he would willing do this in front on, not even Jason or Tim had the benefit.

I wasn’t feeling blessed, or special though.

Because Bruce, and his face, was twisted in seething fury.

His face was the mask of unbridled anger.

In the entire time that I had known him, I’d only seen this expression once before.

It was the expression that he wore when he saw the Joker for the first time after Jason Todd was murdered.

If this was anything like that, then Baron Daley might have just made it onto _that_ list.

“Bruce,” I shook the chair lightly – and heightened my tone.

“I’m going to break him in half,” Bruce was growling by this point.

“I’d rather you break me in half,” I grinned and forcibly spun Bruce around in his chair.

Bruce was the right kind of possessive.

I yelped slightly when I felt his hands sneak around the back of my legs, and deliver a swat to my right ass-check. It was the second time within a relatively short span of time that he had done it, and I wasn’t going to lie – it did send a flush of arousal rushing throughout my body.

“I’ve never been good at sharing, and Daley should know better than to come onto you in my own house,” Bruce scowled and brought his left hand to my left ass-cheek and in one demonstration of his raw strength, pulled me down to his lap. “You’re mine, you know that?”

I nodded and leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips before wrapping my around his neck and leaning down rest my forehead against his. It was probably only moments like this, in the deepest pits of the Batcave, late at night, that he would express himself to me like this. Even then, the fact that he had to watch me get felt up by some creepy-drug dealer didn’t help either.

The truth was that I had never belonged to anyone else but Bruce.

My parents had raised me for the first years of my life, but after that – it’d been only him.

By all objective standards, perhaps I should have lumped him into the parental category, but I didn’t – I never had. That was perhaps the reason why I didn’t care when a lot of people looked down on our relationship at first. I just didn’t care, I was a consenting adult – Bruce was a consenting adult and we were not related, not biologically and not legally – it was perfectly okay.

“Don’t kill him,” I whispered against his mouth.

“I’m going to take everything away from him first,” Bruce’s growling did nothing to diminish the fact that I was growing harder and harder in my pants. As he pronounced his verdict upon Baron Daley – he emphasized syllable with a sharp kiss to the lips. “What else did he say?”

“Something along the lines of wanting to drag me into the nearest closet and grope the daylights out of me,” I grimaced and finally stopped resisting and let Bruce pull me completely down to straddle his lap. Bruce didn’t bother to hide the fact that his cock now was thrusting against my clothed backside. We didn’t have to worry about interruptions, we could do it now.

“Your ass is mine, never forget that Dick,” Bruce locked eyes with me.

I rolled mine and leaned forward to rest my forehead on his shoulder. Bruce would never forgive me if someone else was privy to this knowledge “How can I forget? You practically have your initials tattooed on my left ass-check, and the Batman symbol is actually on my right one.”

There was no way I could ponder his fascination with my ass without bordering on complete and total narcissism. I did, however – have a streak of narcissism when I decided that I wanted to do something special for Bruce, something that only the two of us would know about.

When it was suggested that I get a tattoo, I knew exactly where I was going to get it.

I agonized about it for days though, and when I finally went through with it – and presented Bruce with his gift – I was indescribably nervous. When I presented it to him, my head happened to be in pillow, bare-ass naked, and I was on all fours, completely exposed to him.

After a few horrible moments, I could hear Bruce let out a shuddering breath – and before I knew it, the small – but nevertheless visible tattoo the Batman symbol on my right ass-cheek was being licked, bitten and utterly _worshiped_ by Batman himself. It wasn’t the first time that he appeared to have some sort of worshipful intensions towards my ass – and I loved every second.

Grinning when Bruce’s right had drifted down to the approximate location of the tattoo on my ass, I groaned when his hand delivered a swift swat to the exact spot. What brought a smile to my face was when he stuck both of his hands down the back of my pants and pulled me tight against his midsection. You couldn’t find a piece of paper between the two of us.

“I love you,” Bruce whispered to me.

He’d said it before – in our private moments, but every time was a blessing.

Every moment that it happened was a blessing.

“I love you too,” I grinned and gave him another kiss.

 

 


End file.
